A voltage converter can be used to convert an input voltage into a desired output voltage. For example, a direct current (DC)-DC converter can be used to convert an input DC voltage into a desired output DC voltage. A switched capacitor voltage converter may use a combination of one or more switching devices and one or more capacitors to convert an input voltage into a desired output voltage. However, extra capacitors take up additional substrate area, may increase component costs, and may require more electrical terminals (e.g., pins) in a packaged semiconductor chip.